


【月萨莫】安度西亚斯的号角

by AsYouLikeIt



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouLikeIt/pseuds/AsYouLikeIt
Summary: 【补档。写于2018-06】掺杂了很多被魔改了的历史梗，如童年时莫扎特害怕小号是因为安度西亚斯（形为吹长号的独角兽）。简介：“总之就是擦肩而过了的人。”
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart | Caster/Antonio Salieri | Avenger, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 4





	【月萨莫】安度西亚斯的号角

安度西亚斯的号角

“小号上的怪物？”娜奈尔重复道，有些困惑地把散下的发丝捋到耳后，“你终于要在你的王国里添上一个恶魔了吗，沃菲？”她微笑起来，向躲在椅子后面的弟弟伸出手。沃尔夫冈却还是紧抓着椅背，用力得指节都泛白。

“不，是真的……”他坚持道。娜奈尔无可奈何地轻轻叹了口气。她年长四岁，已经过了沉迷于想象中的世界的年纪了；当然她珍爱弟弟的天真烂漫，每次沃尔夫冈向她摊开仆人为他绘制的地图、炫耀他新加上的城堡，她总会高兴地认真聆听。但这回就不同了：一个邪恶的灵魂确实会让冒险故事妙趣横生，沃尔夫冈纯洁的孩子国却并不需要，更何况恐惧已经越过边疆、侵入了他的现实生活呢？

“听着，沃菲——现在这里没有小号、也没有怪物，而且姐姐在哦，”她再一次伸出手，“要是再找不到你，爸爸会着急的。”一阵迟疑的空白后，椅背后探出了一个金灿灿的小脑袋。沃尔夫冈左右张望了一下，蹿地扑进她怀里。

把弟弟哄睡着了，娜奈尔自然要去向父亲解释事情的原委。利奥波德迟迟没有说话，教她情不自禁地往噼啪燃烧着的火炉又靠近了一步。萨何特奈先生反而忍俊不禁，调侃道：“那我作为恶魔的使臣，是不是也要被驱逐出沃菲的王国？”

“这太幼稚了。”利奥波德则皱着眉回复。“幼稚？我亲爱的朋友，沃菲本来就只有十岁嘛。”萨何特奈有些不可思议地说。娜奈尔附和地点了点头。利奥波德严厉地扫了她一眼：“无论是十岁还是三十岁——一个音乐家害怕某种乐器，就像人害怕自己的一根手指一样荒唐。娜奈尔，去把沃尔夫冈叫来。”

“可是，爸爸，”娜奈尔小声为弟弟辩护，“沃菲已经睡着了。”利奥波德仍坚持要把沃尔夫冈喊醒。娜奈尔不可能违抗他。她垂着头走出房间，合上门、掩住了萨何特奈与父亲的争执。过了一会儿，她牵着迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛的弟弟回到书房时，萨何特奈已经拿起了小号，有些歉疚地望向她。在家里，没有人可以违抗利奥波德。

可怜的沃尔夫冈一看清楚小号的金属光泽，就惊叫着想逃出房间；但利奥波德堵在了门口。面对父亲的威吓，他脸色苍白地转过身，向萨何特奈求饶道：“求求您，我会做一个乖孩子的……”利奥波德强硬地指示说：“吹吧，约翰！”

萨何特奈于心不忍地阖上眼，向他吹奏了一个急促的高音。沃尔夫冈一下跌倒在地，娜奈尔赶忙焦急地扶住他。“天哪！”萨何特奈立刻扔开小号，跑到两个孩子身边，“我真不该这么做的。”他懊恼极了。

小号手将晕厥过去的沃尔夫冈抱回了卧室。娜奈尔一直坐在床边、紧握着弟弟的手；可沃尔夫冈一从抽搐的噩梦中惊醒，就尖叫着甩开了她的手。她感觉到，或许自己再也不能和弟弟像以前一样相处了。

娜奈尔不知道的是，在沃尔夫冈的眼中，魔神柱的分身攀上了她的肩头、将蠕动的触手缠绕在她的颈项上。那样的姿态，就像是在对沃尔夫冈炫耀：“她也可以成为我的食粮。”

但沃尔夫冈知道娜奈尔会是安全的。她或许确实有些才能，但与沃尔夫冈的相比、就和太阳旁的蜡烛一般不值一提。谁会丢下豪奢的飨宴、去用粗茶淡饭将就呢？沃尔夫冈只需要做一件事：离她远一点。

果然，哭泣的姐姐掩面离开后，黏湿的秽物又爬回了他的床头上。它渐渐化成了长着尖角的兽，就如同之前蹲在萨何特奈的肩上那样。它得意洋洋地窃笑起来，冲沃尔夫冈吹响了角上悬吊的号角；那音色就像是小号。

“亲爱的沃尔夫冈，”安度西亚斯跳到莫扎特的膝盖上，聒噪地打断了他的回忆，“尽管你贪得无厌、什么都想要，但我知道那是因为作为人类、你什么也不能拥有，哪怕是恐惧。”它用利奥波德的声音引诱道，“来吧，不要浪费你的才华，回归古老的血统，我们可以拥有整个世界……”

莫扎特只是不耐烦地抓住它的长号、往墙上一摔。安度西亚斯抱怨地咂了咂舌，轻盈地蹬着墙壁转过身来，捏着科洛雷多的嗓音喊道，“你这个人渣、放荡无耻的下流胚！”

“滚蛋，我不要科洛雷多也不要你。”莫扎特没好气地说，抓了抓头发、把父亲的信折起来扔到一边。前天被阿尔科踢出门外后，他已经彻底和教会一刀两断了。皇帝默许了他仍住在美泉宫、和大主教其他的仆从们一道，以便不时召唤他来参加小型的室内演奏会。当然，莫扎特愿意接着和厨师、男仆坐在一张桌前吃饭，只不过是为了和宫里他最后剩下的一个女佣调情。

“不是我就是他，你总得选一个。”安度西亚斯不怀好意地笑道，“怎么，你这就忘了可爱的苏珊娜吗？你可把她吓坏了。”

莫扎特对它怒目而视，但并不能反驳。他刚刚摆脱了大主教的阴影、以为自己终于能够自由地呼吸了，却忘记了恶魔的陷阱还大张着。脱离教会后，安度西亚斯愈发肆无忌惮地上蹿下跳，在任何时候对莫扎特喋喋不休、或是突然吹响长号。那时他正在和苏珊娜接吻，骤然高亢的小号声淹没了情人间的喃喃爱语，几乎教他耳鸣、眼前一片发花。等他回过神来，女仆已经推开了他，姣好的面容上浮现出惊惧的神色。莫扎特对于自己做了什么、露出了什么表情一点印象也没有，但很显然，他和苏珊娜是告吹了；他甚至还没摸到女佣的裙撑呢！万幸的是苏珊娜不是饶舌的人，否则——这可是在维也纳——整个欧洲都要知道他被恶魔附体了。

“现在去向科洛雷多摇尾巴、求他庇护你，大概还来得及，”安度西亚斯嘲笑道，“毕竟魔神柱家系真的脱离监控，教会也是会很头痛的。还是去给他当仆人吧，让他来束缚我的力量、既然你自己做不到，好让你装作一个正常人，继续那种不负责任的生活——不管怎么说，至少他给你钱。你的上帝不是这样要求的吗？”

莫扎特倏地站起身。“你们看着吧——我一个人行不行。”他怒气冲冲地喊道，用力推开门，面对寂静的黑夜，下意识地向宫殿深处走去。安度西亚斯放声大笑，溶解一般化为黏稠的脓液，沿着漫长的走廊一路流淌；长着血红的眼瞳的触手由其中伸出，从四面八方向莫扎特袭来。他竭力奔逃，最终还是被绊倒在地。他咬住试图捂住他的嘴的触手、迫使它瑟缩了一步，咒骂道：“你别想从我这里得到什么！除了那个，我什么也没有。”

他用力甩开绞住手脚的触手。因为忘了带上烛台，在没有星光的走廊，他只有扶着墙跌跌撞撞地往前走。假如有任何一位巡逻的侍卫经过，一定早就听见了他毫不掩饰的响动，询声而来、把他拖走了。然而，就像是命运的安排，没有人发现他，让他一路走到了闪光的厅堂。这里下午刚刚举行过演奏会，钢琴果然还没有搬走。些许微弱的月光经由四面的落地长镜反射辉映、凝聚在剔透的水晶吊灯上，正好投射在羽键琴四周，犹如一个光辉璀璨的舞台。

莫扎特松了口气，慢慢向钢琴走去。这会儿他才发觉自己赤裸的双足已被粗毛地毯磨得通红了。隔着印上双头鹰纹样的绸缎，他如抚摸情人的脸庞一般触摸沉睡的乐器。“除了音乐，我也不需要别的东西……”他喃喃道，坚定自己的信心似的不断重复。

突然，圆月被乌云吞没了；霎时间，镜厅的光辉就完全褪去，安度西亚斯的触手从钢琴的阴影中蔓出，拽住了莫扎特的脚踝。他跪在羽键琴前，近乎绝望地张开手臂；但拥抱他的不只是音乐，还有窃笑的恶魔。一切的痛楚与苦涩瞬间在他心中沸腾炸开。安度西亚斯低语道：“来吧，来吧，拥抱我，你才能得到真正的自由。”莫扎特捂住脸，用力摇了摇头。

这时，厅堂骤然被点亮了。

橙色的灯光一下压在他身上；莫扎特回过头，萨列里举着烛台、站在镜厅的入口，火焰摇动的阴影遮掩了他的神情。恐惧擒握了他的心脏。苏珊娜的身影与沉默的宫廷乐师重叠在一起。

为什么偏偏是萨列里呢？莫扎特宁愿是皇帝陛下本人目睹他这副可怖的姿态。或许旁人不会觉得他很在意萨列里，因为这几个月来他一直致力于给对方找麻烦，比如和女佣厮混到音乐会开始、在萨列里已经准备接替他指挥时再带着一身脂粉味出现，教他很难堪地给自己让位。但哪怕被他的胡作非为惹恼，等到音乐奏响，莫扎特偷觑他的听众们的反应时，总能在萨列里的眼中看见小小的闪光，那是一种单纯的快乐，为他的音乐所引起的喜悦，所有华服丽装的宾客中，只有萨列里感知到了他的内心。

但很快，这一点小小的快乐也要被夺走了。莫扎特艰难地开口道：“啊，是您。”他听见自己近乎于哽咽的声音，才意识到自己不知什么时候落泪了。他低下头看着自己的手，已经湿透了，慌忙抬手胡乱抹去脸上眼角的泪水。萨列里叹了口气，向他走来，俯下身把手绢递给他。

他愣愣地接过手绢，萨列里安静地等他擦干眼泪，说：“您不能待在这里，我送您回去吧。”

莫扎特瘪了瘪嘴，抱怨道：“我脚疼……”

萨列里无奈道：“为什么不穿鞋到处跑……那先去旁边的房间歇一会儿。”他向莫扎特伸出手，莫扎特迟疑了一下，握住他的手，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。他被萨列里找到了；最初的慌乱消散后，他忽而意识到了这一点。

“原来是找乐谱才在宫里呆到这么晚，皇帝还真是纵容你啊。”莫扎特披着萨列里的外套，抱着腿坐在书桌前的高背椅上，打了个喷嚏。萨列里给他掖好衣角，埋怨道：“大晚上只穿着睡衣乱跑……”

“我知道错啦爸爸，所以不要唠叨了。”莫扎特笑着说。萨列里一下沉默了，久到让莫扎特靠着椅背、仰起头看着他；就在这时，萨列里也握住椅背、微微倾下身。这稍微有些太近了，呼吸都打在彼此的脸颊上。

莫扎特想，或许我可以吻他。这种暧昧的气氛几乎让他有些飘飘然；他当然可以吻萨列里，可怜的宫廷乐师又怎么可能拒绝他呢？——莫扎特那惯于纵情声色的感官，可能比萨列里更早察觉了他投向坐在钢琴前的莫扎特的目光中隐晦的情欲成分。他甚至开始考虑今晚能不能和萨列里上床了；虽然性格乏味了一点，脸好看也足够弥补了……他侧过脸，几乎就要开始付诸行动——冰凉的触手忽而垂到他的颈侧。安度西亚斯不知何时攀上了萨列里的肩膀，正在把它黏湿的触手伸向萨列里的脖颈。

莫扎特一下坐直、站了起来，转身靠在书桌上，教萨列里不明所以地眨了眨眼。他犹豫地开口问道：“刚才你……”莫扎特立刻打断了他：“我觉得现在我可以走了。”他有些干涩地说。

萨列里盯着他；饶了我吧，不要再问了，莫扎特在心里祈祷道。好在萨列里没再说什么，迟疑了一阵，就点点头、从桌上拿起了烛台。

“假如需要我的帮助……”萨列里握着门把，这么说着。莫扎特只是把他的外衣递还给了他。门重新关上了，外人的脚步声一远去，安度西亚斯就变为白色的独角兽，窝在莫扎特的床铺上。莫扎特坐在书桌前，摊开信纸，开始给父亲回信。没写几行，他就忍不住转过身，对似乎在小憩的魔神柱要求道：“那种幸福得把圣杯摆在眼前都不知道有什么愿望可许的家伙不能作你的食物吧，给我离他远点。”见它没有反应，他又挫败地补充说，“作为回报……我也会离他远点的。”

安度西亚斯不置可否地晃了晃尾巴。莫扎特自知这等于是又一次向恶魔投降了。但这回与他以往不得不放弃的那些东西不同；有人想要靠近他，他却只能自己推开这梦寐以求的机会。他从未如此渴望能得到某个人。愤怒重新袭卷心间。他把信纸揪成团，狠狠向安度西亚斯砸去。这一整个晚上，他用尽了自己堪称丰富的粗俗的诅咒词汇，掷向魔神柱的分身。而胜利者安然地趴在被褥间，甚至懒得抬头看他。

海潮一般的掌声卷挟走了莫扎特的思绪。他愣愣地握着二楼包厢的围栏，正前方闪亮的大吊灯晃花了他的视野，过了半晌，一层的观众们的神态才切实地落入他眼中。新奇，趣味，最首要的是快乐；对了，快乐，被席卡内德滑稽的装扮逗笑，为钟琴清亮的音色欣喜，然后，因为沃尔夫冈•阿玛德乌斯•莫扎特的音乐步入最纯净的乐园。市民们的眼中闪烁着愉快的光彩，他们中的大部分人可能不那么懂音乐，但那份莫扎特渴望的快乐，他们确实地接收到了。尽管自己并不能拥有，莫扎特却足以以他们的幸福作为食粮。

萨列里的喝彩声忽然在耳侧炸开。莫扎特恍然侧过脸，才发觉他们正紧靠着站在一起、手臂都相挨着。他能在萨列里的眼中看见燃烧的火焰……纯洁的快乐的火焰。他完全沉浸于舞台上的那一场冒险了，每一曲结束都用力鼓掌，音符引领他走入那奇异的国度。他能感受到吗？——他一定能感知到，其中寄托的、小小的咒语与愿望。

萨列里也转头看着他。“这多美呀！”他热切地说。但随即，莫扎特看到那簇火焰倏地熄灭了，惊愕的神情浮现在萨列里蹙起的眉梢。不，请停一停，让我留在那一个瞬间——他恐慌地抓住了萨列里的衣袖，萨列里扶住他，以颤抖的音调呼唤他的名字——我的存在注定要破坏这份快乐吗？

安度西亚斯耀武扬威地站在吊灯上，白色的鬓毛在无风的室内向后扬起，像是苍白的火焰。“你在渴望平庸者的幸福吗？——不切实际、令人作呕！”它吹响了战胜的号角；莫扎特倒在了萨列里身上。

莫扎特在自己的卧床上醒来。萨列里低着头坐在床边，紧握着他的手腕，莫扎特只稍微动了动，他就立刻惊醒过来，俯下身看着他。

“你在发烧。”萨列里说。莫扎特颠三倒四地答道：“是吗，我感觉还挺清醒的、还不错——是你把我送回来的吗——最后一幕你是不是——你喜欢吗——没有听完？”他突然停下了喋喋不休；萨列里沉默地注视着他，投以谨慎的探询的目光，就像多年前在镜厅的那个夜晚一样。

“你看到了什么，才露出那种表情——是什么在呼唤你，沃尔夫冈？”他终于问道，“刚才在歌剧院也好，八年前在美泉宫也好，你在抗拒谁的召唤？”

莫扎特勉强干笑了几声：“我看你才是烧糊涂了的那个……哪里有其他人呢，除了你和我……”

“不要这样搪塞我，”萨列里的声音骤然严厉起来，他抓起莫扎特虚浮无力的手、贴在自己的脸颊上，“有的时候我觉得你好像和我很亲近，但只要我稍想靠近你的秘密，你就要把我推开……从在光辉褪尽的厅堂找到你的那一刻开始，我就知道你在独自与什么东西抗争。这么多年来，我一直后悔当时没有坚持问你；或许你本可以不用孤身一人面对那些痛苦……现在也不迟，到底是什么恶魔在纠缠你？”

也许，那时萨列里稍微更坚决一些，自己就会禁不住诱惑、对他和盘托出吧，莫扎特想，那样的话，就不会是这种擦肩而过的关系了……但是，但是，他不怀疑自己做出了正确的选择。萨列里不是“这边”的人，只要一直过着那种一无所知的幸福的平凡生活就好了……他夸张地笑了起来、引得咳嗽了一阵，小声说：“萨列里平时没有这么丰富的想象力嘛，这是《魔笛》的后遗症吗？”

他努力抽回手，扭头避开了萨列里有些受伤的神色。“什么、什么也没有，”他几乎是恳求地说，事到如今、不要再靠近了，“偶尔会有那种突然被灵感控制的时候，就像是上帝要传达谕旨，你没有体验过吗？——嘛，我是不知道平常人的感受……你先回去吧，我有点困了。”这不完全是托词，他的眼皮确实沉重起来；他心里知道，这是死神的铅锤。

萨列里仍皱着眉，伸手探了探他的体温。“下一次吧，下一次我再带你去看完整的《魔笛》……”莫扎特的话音因困顿含糊得如同梦呓。萨列里于是不再坚持，轻柔地说：“不要睡得太沉，等我叫的医生来了，我就回去。”忽然冰凉的金属贴上了昏昏沉沉的莫扎特的额头，教他勉强睁大眼，十字架的阴影投映在他眼前。那是作为虔诚教徒的萨列里惯常佩戴的圣物。萨列里俯下身，隔着十字架将吻印在他的额头上，束起的棕色长发的发尾轻轻扫过他的颈侧。

“等等——我想最后麻烦你一次。”莫扎特哑声说。萨列里直起身，抱怨道：“每次你都说是最后一次。”莫扎特只是笑了笑：“请帮我放走那只金丝雀——对，客厅窗边的那只笼子里的，我现在觉得它太吵了，叫声就像小号一样……”

萨列里怀疑地望着他，嘀咕道：“哪里像小号了。”他走进客厅，莫扎特能清晰地听见他的脚步声向天井靠近；他一定是拾起了鸟笼，翅膀扑楞在铁丝上的声响也夹杂进来。萨列里咔哒一声打开了门闸，那只恼人的小鸟却似乎没有什么积极的动作。“您自由了。”萨列里于是彬彬有礼地对它说。金丝雀婉转地啼叫了一声，振翼拍打着寒冷的空气、飞过了窗棂。

莫扎特骤然爆发出一阵大笑。萨列里走回卧室门口，以困惑的温柔目光望向他。“好好睡吧。”他嘱咐道，轻轻合上了门。

莫扎特注视着他的身影消失在收起的狭缝中。安度西亚斯攀回了床头，白尾的鬓毛垂在他的额头上。“唉，你看，”它阴阳怪气地说，“你最后还是什么也没得到。我真为你感到遗憾，假如按我说的……”

“你才是什么也没得到。”莫扎特轻声说，慢慢阖上了眼。

安度西亚斯怔了一下，尖声喊道：“你以为他爱你，你就得到他了吗？——他甚至一点也不知道你爱他，你带给他的只有痛苦！”他跳了下来，气急败坏地在莫扎特几乎没有起伏的胸膛上转着圈，“你看好了，我是怎么得到他的——不仅是他的生命，还有他的名誉、甚至是他的音乐……”

这回，莫扎特没能再抓住它的号角、大声咒骂它的嘈杂了。

-Fin.-


End file.
